


Dancing

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, I'm obsessed with Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Iris is Destiel af don't @ me, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hello! :D I originally posted this on Twitter, and... Nothing, I wanted to post it here too xD hope you like :p





	

Dean puts some music on because it's too silent in the bunker. He extends a hand to Cas who's sitting at the table, eyeing the hunter with curiosity.

«Come on Cas, don't let me hang here and let's dance» Dean says.

«Dean, you know I suck at dancing» the ex Angel says.

Dean smirks.

«What?»

«You got me at "I suck"» Dean says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cas tilts his head, confused, and Dean, honest to God, can't resist that look, so he leans in and kisses Cas softly, making him smile.

«Dance with me» he says on his lover's lips.

Cas takes his hand and lets Dean sway them slowly in the dim lights of the bunker library, forgetting the outside world on the notes of Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.

«You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be» Dean sings softly in his ear.

Cas smiles, «I love you» he says in the same tone.

«Love you too angel,» Dean says and kisses Cas's temple, «always»

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D I originally posted this on Twitter, and... Nothing, I wanted to post it here too xD hope you like :p


End file.
